Untitled
by krazy pandi
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! oh and REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: hello ^^; Umm yeah. ne ways this is my new story! ^^; oh and please send me lots of nice reviews^^ this story takes place in 6th year and Harry gets to be all sad because of Sirius dieing ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter no matter what you may think.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
As Harry, Ron, and Hermionie all sat in the car on the Hogwarts express, on their way to their 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry was sitting quietly staring out of the window of the quickly moving train. Then the door slid open and Ginny Weasley came rushing in excitement all over her freckled face.  
  
"Hey, have you heard about the transfer student?" she asked. Her answer was two blank faces and a shrug from Harry. "I guess not. Well anyways, she's the same age as all of you and she transferred from the US."  
  
"That's far away." Ron said.  
  
"I didn't know Hogwarts took transfer students." Ron said.  
  
"Neither did I." Hermionie said.  
  
"You guys wanna go see her?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Sure why not?" Ron said, standing up, rocking back a bit from the motion of the train. Hermionie stood and followed and turned to Harry who was still sitting there obviously deep in thought.  
  
"Harry, are you going to come?" she asked quietly. He nodded slowly and stood up with his eyes downcast, and followed her silently out the door.  
  
They stood up and all walked into the next car. There was a small crowd buzzing with apprehension. There was a girl in a fighting stance and then they heard the snarling voice of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"So this is the new kid. Harriet? I heard you were British"  
  
"I know. I am. I was born here." She tossed her shoulder length black hair and laughed.  
  
"What was that on your forehead?" Draco asked suddenly.  
  
"Oh, this? Its just a scar." She pointed to the place where her bangs parted to a lightning bolt scar.  
  
"What!?" Ron yelled. "She's got Harry's scar on her head!"  
  
"Huh? No, this is MY scar. Not his. We just have similar ones." The girl said.  
  
Harry stared at her, eyes wide.  
  
"How did you get tha-?"  
  
"Hey, look at the resemblance!" someone said cutting Harry off.  
  
"You're right!" Padama said. "They almost look like twins."  
  
"Twins? How is that possible? Harry, you don't have a sister, do you?" Hermionie asked. Harry was looking at the girl with shock on his face.  
  
Harriet winked at them and grinned. "We could be, I don't know."  
  
"Wow! That would be so cool if she was,"  
  
"Yeah, like we need a female clone of the Boy Who Won't Die." Draco grumbled, angry not to be the center of attention anymore.  
  
Harriet turned around to him. "What did you say?" she demanded.  
  
"I said, if you and that idiot are brother and sister its gonna mean hell for the lot of us. All we need is one more kid collapsing and having nightmares in the middle of classes. It gets distracting you know." He snorted.  
  
"Pfft, I don't know Harry that well but what you're saying isn't very nice! Even if its true or not!" she said, putting her hands on her hips and glaring up at the blond.  
  
"I don't care how nice I am or not. Besides whats a midget like you gonna do to me, eh?"  
  
She glared at him and punched him in the stomach and he fell to the ground winded, gasping for air.  
  
"You annoy me." She said with a sweet smile.  
  
Harry, Hermionie, and Ron were all standing there with shock on their faces.  
  
"Blimey." Ron said.  
  
"Y-you little-" Draco gasped.  
  
"That was a practice hit, buddy." Harriet said smirking.  
  
"How much you wanna bet that she's getting into Slytherin?" Neville asked Harry in a whisper.  
  
----  
  
REVIEW REEEEVIEW REVIIIIIIIEW REVIEEEEEEW ! 


	2. Chapter 2

An: in case you didn't notice I didn't really introduce Harriet in the last chapter -_- oh well so you now know that her name is Harriet oh and also the first chappy sucked. And so does this one. Look at my self esteem. Oh and its short. Very short.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
They got to Hogwarts and by the time they had gotten into the horseless carriages that took them to the castle, Draco was suffering from multiple bruises, and a broken nose. His insults had gotten really harsh, and Harriet had gone nuts on him.  
  
Now Harriet was standing with the other first years to get sorted. She was a lot taller than the rest of them  
  
"Potter, Harriet." Professor McGonagall said. Her eyebrows raised, and some of the other Professors looked at each other with confusion. The students all gaped.  
  
"Potter? Like Harry Potter?" some people whispered.  
  
Dumbledor smiled at the girl with that trademark twinkle and she grinned back as she sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall set the Sorting Hat on her head. It dropped down over her eyes and she blinked in surprise as it started to talk to her.  
  
"Curious. I didn't know that Mr. Potter had any other relations."  
  
"What house is he in?" she muttered to the hat.  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
"Put me in what ever house is their rival."  
  
"Alright then. SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled. Nobody cheered, the Slytherins looked scared. Their impession of her was an evil female version of Harry. The Gryffindors looked shocked as did the rest of the school they had thought that the rumored sister of the Boy who lived would be in the same house as him.  
  
She stood and walked to the Slytherin table, head high, a smirk on her face.  
  
Then as she sat next to Draco, she whispered, "How fun! We're in the same house!" Draco unconsciously touched his bruised eye and looked liked he would rather die right there on the spot than sit next to her. He stared at her, this scary, positively evil teen-aged girl. He was seriously debating whether she was scarier than Voldemort. She was talking cheerfully, loudly, with the other ravenclaws at the table next to them. Harry watched her and found himself vaguely wondering how she could be so happy with being a Slytherin and Voldemort being back and all. 


End file.
